FiNaL DiSTaNCe
by Sila-chan
Summary: Once upon a time, there was a princess, a poison and a prayer. The final distance...between Demons and Angels.
1. Disclaimer and Author's Note

[«RµMŎuř§»]

© Sila-chan

.:: a  u  t  h  o  r    n  o  t  e ::.

Not pleased with version one or two. Here is Final Distance, phase three. You tell me if it's an improvement or what.

I had to re-write this. Hopefully this, the 3rd version will be better. This story is also formerly known as 

Harry Potter and The Truth in the Lies and;

Rumours. 

I had to stop calling it those because I forgot the original plot, so the titles had no relevance... 0.o

                  ĐìscLªiΜë® 

Don't own Harry Potter. This version of Draco is mine. The concept is freeware :) Spread the love. If you sue, I can probably dig up some pocket lint...now in a multitude of colours! All _original_ characters belongin to Ms J.K.Rowling and there is no point flaming or suing coz I'm a poor backwards country gal...LOL

Hit me back by review. 

New characters R mine. 

Much luv, 

§il@.


	2. The Untouchables

[Final Distance]  
  
© Sila-chan  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
CHAPTER 1: The Untouchables  
  
__________________________________________  
__________________________________________  
  
'Dream Team United Once More!' Hermione smiled as she scanned the article. It was only a small, fourth-page article, but it was nice to see a recap of their adventures in Cairo. It was pretty fun, they had gotten to see Bill and Charlie, who they didn't see very often.   
She sighed and looked out the window. The train rocked back and forth, the scenery a blur of green pine-tops rushing past like the wind. Outside the sky was a steel blue, the clouds an angry grey. She shivered momentarily. It looked to be a storm this evening, she was glad she wasn't a first year.  
  
The door banged open, startling her.   
"...Look, if I've told you once, I've told you twice. Don't you dare make that mistake again, Carlos. I've already been too lenient with you." She looked up suspiciously as Draco Malfoy drifted into the cabin, shrouded in a waft of pleasant-smelling aftershave.   
'The smug bastard.' She noticed with some surprise that he had been talking on a mobile phone. He flipped the cover over the mouthpiece and glared at her as if she was something unpleasant.   
"Yes? Have a problem Granger?"  
"No. Nothing major." Ignoring him calmly she took out a book and settled into one of the plush red seats.   
"Ugh, don't make yourself too comfortable, mudblood." Draco wrinkled his nose as she took off her shoes to cross her legs. Hermione glared at him, tugging down the hems of her jeans.  
"Don't even wear a skirt. What's the matter Granger? No wax strong enough for those bear-fur covered legs?" He sneered. He was obviously bored. He wanted a rise. She would not take the bait. She wouldn't.  
"It's too bloody cold." She said shortly.  
"You are so unfeminine." He said with disgust, but gave up, leaving her in peace to read her book.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
Harry Potter, centre of the Wizarding World was currently sitting in a cabin on Hogwarts Express, watching the scenery flash by as the train rocked back and forth. He tried to rest his head against the window, and frowned; found it uncomfortable, and removed his head almost as quickly as he placed it. He glanced at something small, hidden in his hand. He grimaced, closed his eyes and struggled to go to sleep, to fade from this world. He almost didn't feel the small tear trickle from his eye.  
  
Hermione, one of the aforementioned Harry Potter's best friends, was gazing once again at the motion blur of scenery out the window. The sky was a stormy grey, and it looked like rain was coming. The weak glow from the compartment shone in her eyes, making her look dream-like as she rested her chin on the back of her hands, propped up on a thick book.  
A flash of lightning outside drew her eye to something she had skillfully been avoiding ever since she had boarded this stupid train. Tangled white-blonde hair. Soft, creamy skin. Draco Malfoy was actually decent looking when he was asleep. When those grey eyes weren't assessing you, dismissing you. When that mouth wasn't curled into a sneer.   
She was this years Head Girl. Surprise, surprise. And Draco was this years Head Boy. Now that, was a surprise. He never studied, he constantly spent classes critiscing and torturing those not from Slytherin...she supposed his daddy had bought him out. Again.  
  
Unbeknownst to her, the object of her scrutiny didn't actually have his eyes closed. Draco Malfoy, prick extraordinnaire, was lying with his eyes slitted so he could see Hermione. She hadn't changed in six years. Well, maybe a little. All that typical stuff females went through. And her hair now fell in soft waves around her face instead of puffing out like an afro.  
He wondered what the mudblood was looking at.  
'Ah...no woman can resist me...' Her hair...now _his_ hair was another matter entirely. As he grew up, he had more things to worry about. And it was getting annoying having a permanent helmet attached to his head. So he had let it become tangled, and it had festered until Malfoy no longer had the glossy platinum crash helmet that had become his trademark, but instead had tangled white-blonde dreadlocks/curls that fell just beneath his jaw. And what a manly jaw it was too.   
  
The two rested in silence for most of the journey. Tangled in their thoughts, about each other, about friends and about the year to come. Their most important year yet.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
The train rocked to a halt. Harry narrowed his eyes in frustration. Frowning, he went to yank open the door, but as his hand rested on the handle, it opened of its own accord. His best guy friend of six, almost seven years was framing the doorway.   
"Ron, what is it? Why have we stopped?"  
"It's just a stop Harry. The driver thought we should stock up on some hot stuff for supper."  
Harry looked at his window. Night was almost at their door.   
"Harry...you might want to get changed. We're almost there." Ron looked at his best friend, concerned.   
"Yes Ron. I'll see you in five." The door shut, and Harry took one last glimpse at the small thing in his hand. He closed his fingers, clenching them shut as he closed his eyes and let out a small prayer.  
'God grant me the serenity...'  
Calmly, he opened his eyes and went about getting changed.  
  
The train slowing down awakened Hermione. She had no idea when she had fallen asleep, but she had, and had slipped from sitting up to a lying down position. She hadn't realised how comfortable the seats were. Maybe it was just their compartment that had the big red plush coach seats. She bent down to pick her book off the floor, a thick volume titled 'Little Women'. A good book. She looked at Malfoy and pondered waking him up. No need. Moments passed, and then he stirred.  
"Where am I?" He asked, looking at the roof of the cabin. His head turned, though he stayed lying down, and he looked at Hermione.  
"Granger. Are we there yet?"It was more a statement than a question.  
"In about five minutes Malfoy. You might wish to get changed." He closed his eyes for a few seconds, as if to blink away the image of her from the back of his eyelids, she thought bitterly.  
Then his eyes opened again. He sat up slowly, stretching and yawning, slowly rotating his neck and massaging his lower back. Hermione's gaze slid down to his lower back, where his shirt was lifted up and she could see the firm, tanned skin, and the blue satin boxers resting above the waistband of his jeans.   
'What the hell? Am I...perving...on Draco Malfoy?' He yawned once more, then lazily reached for his black robes. He pulled his shirt off.  
'Oh yeah. Definitely perving on Draco...Malfoy...' Hermione thought. He pulled his head through the neck hole, scratched his head a little and sneezed. Then he caught her eye.  
"Watching me getting dressed, Granger? Never thought you had it in you. Do you like what you see?" A malicious grin.  
Hermione flushed.  
"Go to hell Malfoy."  
"Gladly." He smirked at her.  
"Could you please turn around? I want to get dressed." She asked, but her eyes wouldn't...couldn't meet his.  
"Nothing you have that I haven't seen. And probably better, too!" He shot back, mumbling about tomboys. She sent him a death-glare. He still didn't turn around. He pulled the robes over his head.  
"Well? Aren't you going to get changed?" he asked lazily, twirling his wand in the air.  
"You pervert! I don't have to put up with this!" She stood, robes in hand and made for the doorway. She was stopped, however, when Draco moved quickly and intercepted her. She never actually realised how tall he was, and right now, she felt so helpless and weak.  
"Move Draco!" She hoped her voice didn't sound as shaky as she felt.  
"Draco? Since when could you call me by my first name?" His eyes narrowed, and immediately she regretted her mistake. That low, hypnotising voice was so dangerous...and his eyes reminded her of a snake. Nasty Slytherin...  
"Malfoy...move. I don't have time for this and I don't have to put up with your nonsense!"  
"Granger, just get changed. I'll turn my back...I guess I'm going to have to trust you this much. Not to attack me when I have my back turned, that is." He sneered, and faced the door.   
Fuming, Hermione began to undress. The only thing she never knew was that Draco could watch her reflection in the door window.  
Draco smiled to himself. 


	3. Power, Money, Control Master Malfoy has...

[Final Distance]  
  
© Sila-chan  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
CHAPTER 2: Power, Money, Control...Master Malfoy has it all...  
  
__________________________________________  
__________________________________________  
  
"I can't believe that you let that poor house-elf carry all your bags!"  
"Did I ask for your opinion, mudblood? Because it's funny, but I don't remember doing anything of the sort. You can take your SPEW and stick it back down your inbred throat."  
He was in a foul mood. Dumbledore's speech had run a little overtime due to the impending threat of Voldemort. But Hermione kept at it.  
"And I can't believe you! You act like your some kind of king, and the faction of Slytherin is your public!" She was referring to his gauntlet of enthralled Slytherin admirers, of course. He had done nothing other than simply walk down the pathway they created for him. Some people got envious so easily...  
"What's the matter Granger, jealous of the attention I get? Angry you have to fight with Weasley over the scraps that Harry throws you? Stop nattering at me, for heavens sake!" He stormed into a bedroom, not even bothering to glance at the decor.  
"For your information, that's my room, idiot, in case you can't see the Gryffindor bedspread." She followed him. Draco lost it.  
"Why the hell are you following me for? Do you have nothing to do? There is no way I am going to survive a week alone with you, let alone a whole year! I might as well perform Avada Kedrava on you right now and rid myself of a problem before it even starts!" He seethed. He dropped his bags and started to advance towards her.  
"You really, really tic me off. Nobody annoys me the way you do. I just want to grab your throat and crush it." He growled. Hermione's eyes widened in fear as she began to step backwards hurriedly. He advanced, eyes narrowed.  
"You have done nothing but whine at me incessantly since I first met you! Sometimes Narcissa, I wish you would just- " He froze. There was a heavy silence. Hermione was trying not to breathe.  
"Oh God. What did I just say?" Hermione stood, back pressed against the wall, too frightened to speak.   
"What did I say?" He stepped forwards towards Hermione. She flinched, and turned her head away as if expecting a blow.  
"Did I just- Oh my God. I'm..."  
"I'm sorry, Granger." They stood, as if in a frieze[1].   
"It's...okay." She said quietly. Slowly, he extended his hand. He looked at it like some alien movement was happening.  
"Truce?"   
Her small soft hand slipped into his.  
"Truce."  
And slowly, he pulled her closer towards him.  
And pulled her into a kiss.  
  
___________________________________________  
  
Flashbacks of spin the bottle.   
  
This was nothing like it.  
  
Harry's kisses were soft and wet. Neville's kisses were full of passion and skill. Ron's kisses were fiery. Malfoy... kissed her like he loved her. Gently. Softly. Perfectly.   
  
And just as quickly as it began it was over. She winced as he pushed her away and her head banged against the wall.  
"Habit." he said shortly, and retreated to his room.   
  
Do you get that? When you're scared shitless of someone but you can't keep your eyes off them? It doesn't matter that you feel inadequate, or that they're above your level. You can't help it...  
  
Blame the pheromones.  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
"Whoa...what just happened there?" Hermione muttered to herself. Dazed, she pushed open the door to her room.  
"Malfoy just kissed me. I kissed him back. Shit. That's disgusting." She ran a hand through her tangled curls as she began preparing for bed.   
"I..." She paused in what she was doing, cocking her head slightly.   
"There's no excuse." She shook her head, switched on her enchanted CD player, turned the volume down and climbed in between the sheets.  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
Draco was already in bed.   
"Well that was foul. Something I should never do again. What in livin' hell came over me?" He pulled a face in the dark, shuddering. Yawning, he stretched and pulled the black satin sheets over his chest as he turned over to switch the light off.  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
Sunday dawned, the sky a brilliant blue and faded sunlight warming the world.   
Draco and Hermione emerged from their rooms at exactly the same time.  
"Malfoy."  
**pause**  
"Granger."   
She was wearing a fluffy white bathrobe that showed off her long, silky legs. Her hair was in a messy bun at the back of her head, tendrils of curls caressing her neck. He was topless, his slightly tanned torso and six-pack a heaven to wake up to.  
"I'm having a bath." She finally spoke.  
"No you're not. I am."  
"Listen-"  
"No, Granger. You listen. I don't know whether you have a problem with listening or if you're just dense, but I said that I was having a bath and I am!" Malfoy stepped up to her. Without her heels she was an extra four inches shorter than him.  
"Don't you think you can intimidate me Malfoy."  
"What are you gonna do, Shorty?"  
"Shorty? I'll show you..."  
She pushed him with surprising strength for her size, and he tripped onto his back, bringing her down with him. She slapped him across the face, gripping his other arm tightly with her hand.   
"You bitch." A red mark now marred his left cheek. He snarled and flipped them over, pinning her to the floor.  
It was then Hermione began to realise exactly how much she was in over her head.   
'Shit...he's way too tall and too strong for me...where's Harry when you need him?' she cursed.  
"There are so many things I could do to you, Granger. All the...things," he spat out "you've heard about my family are most likely true. I could even give you the Avada Kedrava curse. And nobody would care. Because you're just a smart little whore. The world doesn't care about you. There's a million others just like you, Mudblood. You are easily replaced, and don't you ever forget that. And there's things worse that Avada Kedrava..."  
Hermione turned her head away in horror...surely he couldn't be talking about...  
"Yes...Hermione...I'm talking about rape." He said it, his voice so silky and dangerously low.  
"I kow you're still a virgin. I have tricks that could make you scream...in more ways than one. Don't ever think you can control me. Nobody can. I refuse to serve to anyone! Not Voldemort, not my father and least of all...you." His eyes seemed to gaze off into the distance. They came into focus, and he seemed to see Hermione for the first time. Her large, horrified doe-eyes gazing at him, her hands still clasping his, barely causing any resistance. He bent down to the little curve in her neck, just a few inches below her ear and bit her, tenderly bruising the soft skin.  
"A little reminder Granger. I am in control." His eyes captured hers and held them...she could've sworn she almost saw a spark of compassion...but it went as quickly as it came. Draco climbed off her.  
"I am going to go have a bath now Granger. When I return you can use it." And he entered the bathroom and was gone.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[1] Frieze- I think that's how you spell it! It's a drama term I think, like a scene where the actors do just that...freeze. I can't really explain. You'd know what I was talking about if you saw it. 


	4. Ill Fated

[Final Distance]  
  
© Sila-chan  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
CHAPTER 3: Ill-fated  
  
________________________________  
________________________________  
  
"That bastard." It was around noon when Hermione made her way down to brunch, looking worse for the wear. The Great Hall looked much the same as ever, as magic retained the glossy varnish on the wood, the shine on the candlebras (is that how you spell it?) and the cushions on the chairs clean and comfortable. She scowled at the ancient structure before moving to sitting down, knowing that it was House-elves that maintained it's appearance 90% of the time.  
"Hermione!" Ron ran to greet her. He hugged her tightly, then held her at arms length. He hadn't seen her since the holidays... Malfoy was immediately pushed to the back of her mind. She pulled him back into a hug.  
"You look tired...are you okay?" Tears stung at her eyes as she gazed at him.  
"I'm fine Ron...thank you..."  
"Are you sure?" She shook her head, not trusting herself to open her mouth and hugged him tightly instead.  
"Ssssh...it'll be alright. It's okay...Look, Harry's coming..." Hermione looked up tearfully from Ron's shoulder. Harry looked startled and almost tripped over a fifth year in his rush to get over.  
"Hermione? What's wrong? Why haven't you been to say hello?" Hermione let go of Ron to latch onto Harry.  
"Oh Harry..." He opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a lazy, aristocratic drawl.  
"Well well, how sweet. If you've quite finished your little theatrics here Granger, you're wanted for a Prefect meeting. Courtesy of Dumbledore, of course." He glared at her.  
"Sod off, Malfoy. Can't you see she's hurt here?" Ron must have forgotten who he was talking to.  
"Aw, is poor Granger hurt? And I honestly care. Have a nice shower this morning, Granger?" With that taunt he left.  
For a renowned magic school, Hogwarts had something to learn about unlimited water supplies. The shower had been freezing by the time Hermione got in. Bloody Malfoy.  
  
"What was all that about?" Harry looked at Hermione, one eyebrow raised.  
"Nothing." She stepped away from Harry, avoiding his eyes. As her hair slipped to cover her face, Ron noticed something.  
"Who's the hickey from, 'Mione?" He asked.  
"Nobody! And it's none of your business!" She snapped and walked off after Draco.  
The boys looked at each other and shrugged.   
"Women." Ron stated. Harry agreed. They began making their way to the prefect's meeting room.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
It was a nice room. A simple room, but with enough furnishings to make it seem comfortable. A long mahogany table, like a stretched version of the dining table in the Head's Common room ran directly in the centre of the room. Draco Malfoy sat at the head of the table, imposing and evil-looking. On the opposite end sat Hermione Granger...who looked like hell. As the prefects filed in, they tended to stick to each faction, Slytherin to the immediate sides of Draco, next to them, Ravenclaw, which they had a grudging respect for, then Hufflepuff and Gryffindor flanked Hermione at the other end of the table, nearest the door.  
  
"This is Draco Malfoy, official Head Boy of Hogwarts calling the first meeting of the year. Everbody present. Three of each faction, as is appointed. Any issues?" Draco lounged lazily in his chair. It was amazing the way he seemed to make anything he was in contact with seem so carelessly elegant. His hair was still mussed, but he was otherwise flawless. He was a born monarch. Not that he would have expected any less, of course. A Quikquill danced, plume waving merrily in the air as it scribed the conference happenings in script.  
"As the leading examples in this school, we must co-operate, yes?" A Ravenclaw asked. Very blunt and straight to the point. The question everybody needed the answer to.  
"Yes." Hermione immediately spoke up.  
"To a point." Draco said at the same time. They looked at each other and glared.  
"Define point for us." Blaise spoke, in a feminine mirror of Draco's drawl. Draco shrugged.  
"In front of teachers is enough I think."  
"Well I disagree. I think we should get along as well as possible, it is our last year after all!" Hermione stated, arousing murmurs of agreement around her.  
Draco gritted his teeth. She was not going to make him lose his facade in front of these people. But the look she was shooting him defied him to forget the truce they had made last night. Or what happened after it.  
"Fine. Point taken. All factions must be civil to each other." He was pleased to see the other two-thirds of the Dream Time were as disgusted by the concept as he was.   
"Inter-house Rivalry's. What's to stop prefects deducting points for little or no reason because of a personal feud?" Surprisingly, it was a Hufflepuff who spoke up. She blushed.  
"What? Just because it takes me a while in class doesn't mean I don't listen."  
"No, no, it's a good question Katelyn. Erm...why don't you take this one, Malfoy?"   
"Thank you, Granger. Trial. Each Friday we shall have an hour session. Then all examples of point deduction can be evaluated with relevance to reason before a jury. Then we can keep a record, and nobody can argue it isn't fair." Ron, Harry and the rest of the Hufflepuffs looked confused. Blaise was filing her nails. Medelin, the other Slytherin prefect was nodding in agreement, along with the Ravenclaw prefects.  
"Is that it? No more questions?" Hermione asked.  
"Meeting closed."  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Professor, I sincerely cannot live with Mr Malfoy." She'd had spare time after the meeting, so instead of going into the Gryffindor common room with Ron and Harry, she'd decided to attempt to coax Professor McGonagall into moving her.  
Mistake.  
"I'm sorry Miss Granger, but as I've explained to you in the past five minutes, it's a no can do. The living arrangement has been a proud tradition in past Hogwarts years. Whatever issues you and Mr Malfoy have will just have to be sorted out." she began sorting parchments on her desk, signalling the audience was over. Hermione gritted her teeth. Issues? It was a little more complex than that. More like, a sincere fear of being killed one night while she slept!  
"Sorry to have taken from your precious time, Professor." She rose from her chair with a forced smile and swept from the room angrily, robes billowing behind her.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
"That cheap bastard. Find number 20 and tell him to take care of Snook. Leave no ends untied. Tell him to be careful." She entered the common room to see Malfoy talking on his mobile once again. Now she was curious. She had to know.  
"Malfoy, how exactly does your phone work here? There's no transmitting signals or anything!"  
"For me to know and you to find out." He replied absently as he scribbled something in a ledger book.  
"Please?"  
"Nope." He closed the book abruptly and stood, walking to his room. She followed, hovering outside his door.  
"Why so curious, mudblood?" He looked at her confusedly as he sat on the bed, taking off his oxfords. She shrugged. He glanced at her suspiciously as he pulled his shirt off.  
(A/N: *lala land*)  
"Well Granger? Could you shut the door or do you want to come in?" He began to unbuckle his belt. For some reason, he seemed to be in a reasonably tolerable mood. And for some reason, she came in and shut the door behind her. She looked around his room as she heard an unzipping noise and a rustle as the soft material puddled on the floor.  
"McGonagall is such a bitch." Draco raised his eyebrows as he pulled on a pair of baggy pants.  
"That's something I never thought I'd hear." She shrugged.  
"I'm allowed my opinion. You dressed yet?"  
"I'm comfortable, yes." She turned as she felt a weight land on the bed, the mattress sinking slowly. He was wearing a button-up shirt, but it was unfastened, exposing his stomach to the cold air.  
"You do know you are rather good-looking, don't you?"  
"Of course."  
"So why be such an asshole? You could get so many more girls if you weren't."  
"I could ask the same of you. Why be such an insufferable know it all?" He stretched, reaching his arms up and clasping his hands behind his head. Hermione flopped onto his bed next to him.  
"I can't help being smarter than you. It's not too hard." He glared at her, shock present on his face.  
"Bitch. That was low." She smelt nice. To his surprise she smiled smugly and poked her tongue out at him.  
"The truth hurts, doesn't it Malfoy?" there was a pause as he pondered this concept.  
"Yes, I guess it does, but then it must suck knowing that you're a mudblood." he gasped and bounced up abruptly as her fist connected with his stomach.  
"What was that for?" She had a strange look on her face, like she was trying not to cry, but like she had no tears left to cry.  
"How do you know I'm a muggle-born?" He rolled his eyes.  
"*Der* Granger, how stupid do you think I am? You have two muggle parents..." He sighed exasperatedly. She rolled off the bed, landing neatly on her feat. Stepping over the piles of clothing on the floor, she turned and paused in the open doorway. Her expression was unreadable, devoid of emotion.  
"For your information Malfoy, those aren't my real parents. I'm adopted." His door slammed shut.  
  
"Well. THAT was something new."  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
Hermione sat in the Gryffindor common room, reading her timetable. It was strange how all her anger had just dissapated as soon as she stepped into her room with it's comforting Gryffindor colours.  
"Ugh. Divinations. I can't believe this stupid school..." She stood up and walked off absently. Ron and Harry looked at each other worriedly. Hermione never called the school, or anything remotely educational stupid...it just wasn't...Hermione-like...In the end Ron shrugged, and said he had to get something from the dorm before class. Harry nodded, and left for Divinations.   
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
The class hadn't changed in three years. The old bat, Trelawney looked a bit more normal...but then again maybe it was Harry's hormones. The trapdoor swung upward, and Hermione and Ron slowly appeared. Ron grinned at Harry, pleased with himself for something, and Harry soon realised that she had climbed up the stepladder first, causing Ron to be unable to look anywhere but up her skirt for the short climb into the Divinations class. Harry shook his head and grinned ruefully at Ron as he and Hermione came to sit next to Harry.  
  
As soon as Hermione took her seat, however, Professor Trelawney gasped, and began to sway. Ron rolled his slightly bloodshot eyes at Harry, before sniggering. Harry pretended to moan, calling softly  
"Harry Potter will die three horrible and gruesome deaths before the day is over..." Those near them, including Seamus and Dean snickered as Pavarti and Lavender glared at them all. Suddenly, the teacher spoke, in a low husky voice none of the class recognised...and it wasn't put on.  
"You Girl...you must not go home this weekend...the birthday celebrations can wait. A great evil waits to tempt you when you return...an enemy shall be considered your greatest ally in the dark days to come." Trelawney looked straight at Hermione, who scowled at her. Trelawney had her finger pointing, hand shaking for dramatic effect, while Parvarti and Lavender gasped and began to fuss over Hermione.  
"Watch for the Dragon." And Trelawney returned to the normal, ditzy stick-insect she normally was.  
"Sorry class, I seem to have dozed off...well, moving onto today's lesson..." Nothing was brought up for the rest of the class, although Professor Trelawney didn't seem aware of some of the odd looks she received.   
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Hermione, don't believe her..." Harry looked at Hermione.  
"She talks about a crock of bullshit!" Hermione stumbled, then scowled and stopped in the hallway, pulling her heels off as she continued to pad the rest of the way down the corridor in her stockings.  
"Yes? What are you looking at? Five points from Slytherin!" She was in a foul mood today. The first-years hurriedly moved out of the way lest she deduct any more points.   
  
"Harry?" Ron and Harry had stopped a while back, and were just watching Hermione's retreating back enter the Gryffindor dormitory before dinner.  
"Hmmm?"  
"Did Trelawney say it was Hermione's birthday this weekend?" Harry looked at his other best friend in horror.  
"Oh shit!!!" They made a dash for the dorm, grabbing the Invisibility Cloak and Marauder's Map...and quickly making their way to the secret passage for Hogsmeade. 


	5. The Art of Seduction

[Final Distance]  
  
Chapter 4: The Art Of Seduction I  
  
"Harry?"  
"Mmmm." Ron sat down on the floor, ignoring the squishy feeling that he had sat on something unpleasant.  
"I think you should tell Dumbledore."  
"About what?" Harry looked innocent.  
"You know what." Harry silently cursed Ron for knowing him too well. His friend rose, and muttered 'Lumos' under his breath. He then proceeded to one of the drawers, and began rummaging in his socks.   
"You know, it's not good for you to keep thinking about it." Ron's behind 'spoke' to him as he kept going through the drawers.  
"I don't want her to get hurt."   
"Yeah, okay, whatever...just don't get drained." Ron found what he was looking for, and straightened, turning to face Harry as he nudged the drawer shut with his knee. He returned to the floor, sitting opposite Harry as he fiddled with a few small plastic bags.   
"So what did you get Hermione for her birthday?" Ron mumbled something as he fiddled with whatever was on the floor, an almost full plastic bag in his mouth.  
"What did you say?" Ron removed the bag from his mouth.  
"Book voucher." He grinned as he raised the ceramic creation to his lips, and sparked the lighter to the spout attached to it. Harry watched curiously as Ron inhaled, and the leaves that Ron had stuck in the little cup at the end of the spout became glowing embers. Ron moved the bong away from his mouth, and exhaled a cloud of smoke at Harry.  
"You need to relax Harry."   
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
Three hours later....  
  
Harry sat in the office, pale and sallow. His knuckles were white as he gripped the arms of his chair tightly. Miss Humbleberry, the receptionist looked at him in sympathy.  
"Are you sure you wouldn't want anything Harry?" He stopped gazing into space, but couldn't do anything other than shake his head.  
A door further down the hall behind the reception opened, and Minerva McGonagall stepped out. Her face was grave.  
"Headmaster Dumbledore will see you now, Harry." As he went to step past her, she halted him by clutching at his arm. She was truely shocked to see the tears sparkling in his eyes.  
"I'm...I'm sorry Harry." Numbed, devoid of emotion she stepped past. It was strange how strong the bond was between Harry and Hedwig was. Was. Hedwig was gone.  
She shuddered, wrapping her robes tighter around her. What kind of cruel creature hunted like that?  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
"...twist the cap off the bottle, I take a sip and see tomorrow, gonna make it if I have to beg and borrow..."   
A voice was muffled through the portrait. It increased in volume as she made her way down the corridor, opening the door to the common room. Draco's head snapped up.  
"Granger, what are you doing here?" He asked, gritting his teeth in forced politeness. She could see a knife in one of his hands, he had been flipping the dagger up and catching it.   
It was his voice that she had heard singing.  
"Um...I don't know, maybe coming back to my dorm? You know, where I live? I share it with you actually, you know, the room next to yours? Yeah, I occupy it." She put her keys on the coffee table and walked to her room as she muttered on. Draco rolled his eyes.  
"Alright Granger, I get your point...sheesh." He began whistling and throwing and catching the dagger again.  
"You're in a good mood." She noted grumpily, coming from her room with a can of fizzy drink in one hand. She was rugged up in a baggy grey sweatshirt and leggings. Draco shrugged.  
"Whatever do you mean?" He asked in his most aristocratic drawl.  
"Ooo it's cold tonight. Hermione clambered onto one of the big warm sofas. She gazed distantly into the flames for a moment.  
"Nothing. Just, no insults for me tonight? No attempts on my life?" She gave him a half-smile, half-sneer.   
"Oh give it a rest would you mudblood?" He threw the dagger at her, it sailed past her head and embedded in the portrait behind her.  
"Oh I do say..." a mutilated Picasso piece scowled.  
"There, is that better?" Draco ignored the painting, eyes watching Hermione intently.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
I was so afraid when the dagger left his hand. At first I was like 'Oh, he wouldn't throw it.' Shows how unpredictable Malfoy is. As it came closer and closer to my head, I couldn't move, I was frozen, eyes wide open. Then all I could do was shut them tight and pray.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Don't you dare do that again!!" She cried, jumping from her seat. I laughed, putting out arms to fend her off as she started to try punching me.   
"Do you really think you're stronger than I?" I grabbed both her arms and pulled her down. At the last moment I saw she was about to crack her head on the armrest of my chair, so I had to twist and her head instead made contact with mine. Unfortunately for her.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Ow." Draco had to stifle a laugh as she regained consciousness. She had a lump on her head.  
"I'm sorry, *snigger* I really am."  
"Oh sod off Malfoy..." She groaned, pressing the ice-pack to her forehead.  
"Oh, I care for you and this is what I get?" He pretended to look hurt. Her eyes registered recognition.  
"You did this?" She whispered. He blushed.  
"Well, you know...I didn't want to make a big deal and have your two bodyguards descend on me with their righteous fury or nothin'... And you owe me!" He blustered. But she smiled.  
"Thanks." He shrugged it off.  
"Say, er...are you going out anywhere tonight?" He raised an eyebrow.  
"And what exactly are you going to proposition, Granger?" She narrowed her eyes.  
"I still wouldn't touch you with a ten foot pole, Malfoy. But uh...I do owe you. Want some hot chocolate? Some company by the fire?" She smiled. Some of her best times with Harry and Ron were doing silly little things like that.  
'Oh God. What do I do? What if she tells everyone I'm really just a pussy? Oh geez...if I say no she'll get offended. Why would I care if she gets offended? She's just trying to introduce me to her goody-goody lifestyle, "Oh look at me, look at what I have!" Or maybe she really wants to help me...I've never had someone offer me that before. It sounds...nice... Yeah, for a five-year-old.'  
"Er...Draco?" That clinched it. 'Screw you conscience. And you sound too much like my damn father!'  
"Why not." He smiled.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
"So um...what's with the singing? What song is that from?" She came in, carrying a tray of hot chocolate, marshmallows bobbing on the surface.  
"Mmm...smells tasty. Do muggle drinks taste different to wizard drinks?" Draco was distracted by the disolving fluffy things. Hermione laughed.  
"Try it. Muggle drinks are probably worse on the body than wizard drinks, but only if you have them in excess." Draco took a cautious sip, and his face lit up in delight.  
"My faith in you has been installed, Granger."  
"You do know how stupid that sentence sounded, right?"  
"Well I couldn't say restored, because it wasn't there originally." Hermione rolled her eyes.  
"Mmm...you've gotta do this for me more often!" She laughed.  
"You wish!" They sat in contented silence for a moment, caught up staring in flames.  
"That song was by Tupac Shakur. It's called White Man's World."  
"...Wow. Not something I ever thought you would sing. Tupac, hey?" He reddened a little, and she wasn't sure if it was from the hot chocolate, sitting by the fire or being caught out.  
"I like american muggle music. It's very meaningful. It's nice to listen to."  
He grinned.  
"Plus, they have lovely chicks!" She threw a pillow at him, laughing.  
"Trust you, you perve!" The laughter faded away, although a smile still brushed her lips.  
"Wow, this is something I never thought I'd be doing."  
"What?"  
"Sitting here, laughing, with you." he murmured his agreement through a large slurp.  
"At maybe, but not with..."  
"Something I've been dying to ask..." He looked at her.  
"Just how do you get your phone to work? And who are you calling anyway?" He laughed.  
"It's actually a wizarding model of a mobile phone. If I was to bring a muggle-phone into here, it would probably blow up from the generated magic friction. It's connected to be able to hone into locating frequencies. So I can still access muggle numbers." He took another sip.  
"As to who I'm calling...I'm not sure if that's any of your business."  
"Oh I'm sure, I'm sure. Draco the pimp..." She giggled.  
"What's so funny? I think I'd be an excellent pimp!" He said indignantly.  
"You'd probably be your own favourite customer!"  
"Pfft...let me sing you a song, Granger. Maybe then you'd understand." He said with a wicked smile.  
  
"Hey yo I'm still not a playa but you still a hater  
Elevator to the top hah, see you later, I'm gone  
Penthouse suite, Penthouse freaks  
In house beach, french countesse, ten thou piece  
Rent-out lease, with a option to buy  
Coppin a five-oh Benz for when I'm not, far up in the sky  
Puffin the lye, from my Twinzito  
Up in the Benzito with my kiko from Queens, nicknamed Perico  
We go back like PA's and wearin PJ's  
Now we reach the peakage, runnin trains for three days  
Who wanna ride it won't cost you a dollar  
whether soft or harder of course you still gonna holla  
My my, I'm big huh, I rip my (prick) through your hooters  
I'm sick, you couldn't measure my (dick) with six rulers  
Hold up, chula, I'm all about gettin loot  
But I knock that boot, if you out to get HOOF  
  
I dun wanna be a playa no more  
I'm not a playa I just fuck a lot..."  
  
"Lovely Draco! I really wanted to know!" She cut him off. He laughed, a real laugh. Not the evil laughter she was used to hearing reveberate down the corridors.  
"Do you even know what half those words mean?" She asked. He shrugged.  
"Maybe. So what kind of music do you like?"  
"R&B."  
  
The questions continued, finishing with;  
"What do you really think of Pansy?" Draco's face made Hermione laugh so hard she fell onto Draco.   
"Oh wow, I haven't laughed this hard in ages."   
He smirked.  
"She's alright, but after about a week it's like fucking a bucket."  
"Eeew! That is so disGUSTing!" He grinned.  
"You asked!"  
"Oh dear...gosh, look at the time, it's like two in the morning!" Draco glanced out the window.  
"It's still dark."  
"Oh come on Draco, you can wash the dishes. I spent so much time making the hot chocolate and all..." Hermione remarked sarcastically. (A/N: Yeah right! It's in little packets. You add water and milk. How hard can it be? Dodgy, Hermione...)  
"Really? Wow...you're gonna have to come back early to get it ready for me next time then." Draco's looked thoughtful. Hermione sighed.  
"Come on, let's get to bed. I'll wash up tomorrow."  
"Hey Granger?"  
"Hmmm?" She yawned and rubbed her eyes.  
"It was really good to talk to you."  
"Yeah, same. Tomorrow's going to be a different story though, won't it?" Draco smiled sadly.  
"Yeah. We can always have another night like this again though...all I have to do is headbutt you..." he laughed, grabbing her hand and pulling her off the couch. She fell forward, crashing into him. They laughed until their laughted died out and all you could hear was the spit and crackle from the fire.  
"Night." He looked at her, and his arms somehow wrapped themselves around her waist.  
"Yeah...night." She pulled him closer towards her, hugging him tightly.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
As Hermione climbed into bed, she pondered the day's happenings. The Dragon, hey? Trelawney had mentioned him. She wondered what the day would be like tomorrow. A smile lit her lips as she remembered a saying; 'In my sleep I hug my pillow and dream of you, one day I hope I'll be hugging you and dreaming of my pillow.' She went to sleep, dreaming of Draco.  
Crookshanks leapt in from the windowsill and with a contented 'meow', curled up on Hermione's feet.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
Draco stripped down to his boxers, tripped over something on his floor and fell with an 'oompf!' He paused, listening intently. No noise came from the next room. Cautiously, he got up and carefully clambered into bed. He let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding and promptly fell asleep, dreaming of a certain bushy-haired Mudblood he'd known for all of tonight.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yeah, I know, I know, very OOC, oh-let's-just-fall-in-love...but it's what got written. So sue me.) 


	6. Sorries

[sorry]  
  
Hey everyone...just gotta say that I'm sorry but this fic probably will be on hold for a while because of those everyday things such as exams...and more exams...and, oh yea, schooL!  
  
Also I've kinda lost interest...inspire me! And maybe I'll be able to write again.  
Nah, I'm lyin...I'll probably still write...but it might be a whole lot different, be warned!  
  
- Sila*  
  
I hope y'all have a great year and holidays! :) 


End file.
